Seattle's Elite
by JennZofJC
Summary: Niles realizes that the Snow Ball doesn't have to end in disappointment. This could be the beginning of a new chapter in his relationship with Daphne.
1. Chapter 1

"I had no idea you were such a wonderful actor."

Niles slowly came to the realization that the Snow Ball was nothing more than an act for Daphne. The dancing, the kiss, the declaration of something more than friendship was nothing. Daphne was trying to help, of course, which was admirable and touching, in a painful way. But, it was just an act. Blood rushed to his ears and his stomach turned. "How could I be so damn foolish," he said to himself.

The ride home was uneventful. Meaningless conversation about the ballroom decor, the music, the gowns and the members of the Seattle elite filled the space between them. He was grateful when they reached Elliot Bay Towers. In the four years he had known Daphne, he had never felt the need to be away from her like he did at this moment. His pride was damaged and the humiliation he felt stinging in his mind would not subside. He needed to be alone with his thoughts and a glass of sherry...or maybe something stronger.

"I had such a wonderful time, Dr. Crane," Daphne gushed. "You were the best dancer at the ball, and I'm so glad you included me. I've never been invited to such a posh event."

"Oh, Daphne," said Niles. "I should be thanking you. You were an absolute vison...an angel on the dancefloor. I just appreciate you teaching me the dance moves and accompanying me to the ball. I had a wonderful time." For at least a little while, everything was perfect, he thought to himself. Why did it have to come crashing down around him?

"You know I always enjoy spending time with you, Dr. Crane. I hope I can go to another one of your swanky events one day. It's such a nice change for me. The fancy clothes, the wonderful scenery..." Daphne seemed to be deep in thought as though she were dreaming about being a member of Seattle's high society.

Niles mind began racing. Did this charade have to stop here? Maybe he could have another chance to spend time with Daphne. Could her acting become something more? He mentally reviewed his social calendar. He was trying to keep up his appearances that he was thriving without Maris despite her efforts to destroy his reputation and finances. Tonight had done more in that regard than he thought possible. He stifled a grin as he recalled the whispers he heard from Maris' friends. No one could deny that Daphne was the most beautiful woman at the ball, and the sensual way she danced with him made even the stuffiest socialites in the crowd envious. Get it together, Crane, he told himself. Play it cool, and don't blow this.

"You know, Daphne, there's another dance coming up next weekend. It's a black-tie fundraiser for the Seattle Opera House. I was going to refuse the invitation because I didn't want to go stag, but I would be honored if you would go with me, if you'd like to, of course," Niles said as he felt a wave of nervousness in his gut.

"Dr. Crane! I would love to," Daphne squealed. "It would be so much fun to dress up and go out for another evening of dancing with you. Are you sure about this, though? I'm worried I won't fit it. This evening made me so nervous! I don't want to embarrass you, especially in front of Mrs. Crane's friends. I know you want to leave a good impression, so she hears that you're fine without her."

He tried not to cringe. Daphne was not simply a way to get to Maris. Daphne was everything to him. He wanted to shout and tell her that he didn't give a damn about Maris and her snobby friends. He suddenly felt ashamed. Daphne was so much more than a pawn in a game between Maris and himself. Why could he, a renowned psychiatrist, not simply be honest with her? The risk was too great. At least he could spend time with her without making her uncomfortable. Besides, had she not said she would not get involved with a man who was separated? Of course she wouldn't. She was much too pure and too good for that. She was perfect.

"First of all, you could never embarrass me, Daphne! The fact that you're different than those people is why I want you to go with me. Those people don't matter. I think we could have a good time, and I really want to put those dance lessons to good use." Niles silently willed her to say yes. This was his chance to spend more time with her out of sight from Frasier's watchful eyes.

"Of course I'll go! I'll wear that black dress I wore to the Empire Club. I love to channel that Audrey Hepburn look...I just don't have the chance to do it that often. I'm already so excited!"

"Well, it's a date, then, Daphne."

Niles and Daphne walked toward the elevator arm in arm until they reached apartment 1901. "Thank you for a wonderful evening, Daphne"

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane. I'm already looking forward to next weekend, but I know I'll see you before that."

With a smile she closed the door and Niles sighed as a pushed the button on the elevator. This is going to be a breakthrough, he thought to himself. A smile crept to his lips, and the weight of his earlier disappointment lifted from his shoulders. Things are looking good for the first time in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne could hardly believe that Dr. Crane thought highly enough of her to ask her out to another social function. She always felt out of place at those sorts of things. She was just a blue-collar service worker at heart; she had no business being around the Seattle elite. She pushed those thoughts aside as she pulled a black dress out of the closet and took her pearls out of the jewelry box. She suddenly worried that someone would realize that her pearls were cheap knockoffs. Would she be a cheap knockoff at this event and embarrass Dr. Crane? The thought made her wince, but she had already promised him she would go, and he was so looking forward to the Opera House affair. It was time to toughen up and get ready. She quickly showered so she could spend extra time meticulously styling her hair and putting on her makeup. She was determined to make Dr. Crane proud and to be good company.

Daphne had transformed into her own elegant version of Audrey Hepburn, and she emerged from her bedroom to find Frasier and Martin talking in the living room.

"Wow, Daph!" said Martin. "You're look great!"

Daphne blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Crane."

"Daphne, you're stunning!" said Frasier. "Now, I want you to be careful around Maris' friends. They're bound to be there tonight, and they are vicious, just like that shrew of a woman."

Don't worry, Dr. Crane. Dr. Crane will take good care of me. Oh, I forgot me purse! I'd forget me head if it wasn't attached. I'll just go back and fetch it before Dr. Crane gets here," Daphne giggled as she walked to her room.

Knock, knock.

Frasier answered the door with a suspicious, "Hello, Niles."

"Frasier. Hi, Dad. Where's Daphne?"

"She went to get her purse. She'll be out in a minute."

"Niles, do you know what you're doing? Taking Daphne out to show off at one of your soirees is a dangerous game, sir."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm taking a friend out for a nice time. It's more than you will do for her, and look at the hard work she does around here."

"No one is saying that Daphne doesn't deserve to go out and have a nice time. You know damn well what I'm talking about. I hope you don't plan to gawk over her all night and play some ridiculous charade where you think she wants any kind of romantic interlude with you. Be reasonable. You're in the process of your divorce, and she doesn't share your feelings. Think, Niles! You're only fooling yourself."

Niles was ready to come back at Frasier until Daphne appeared from the hallway, "Wow," Niles whispered as he felt his face flush. "D-Daphne, you look gorgeous."

Daphne blushed, "Thank you, Dr. Crane. It's old and a little worn, but I thought it would be passable."

"Nonsense," Niles said a little too loudly. "You look magnificent and the dress was a perfect choice. Now, shall we?"

Daphne linked her arm with Niles as he stealthily took a sniff of her hair. This night was going to be perfect.

As the pair drove to the dance, Daphne couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. These events always excited her, and she did enjoy Dr. Crane's company. She knew he was having a difficult time with living in that drab apartment, dealing with Maris' antics, and an increased patient load. She was determined to do everything in her power to make sure he forgot about his troubles, even if it was only for a few hours.

Niles drove his Mercedes carefully through Seattle's Saturday night traffic. He wondered what it would be like to be with Daphne honestly and openly. What must it be like to hold her hand in private, to whisper into her ear how much he loved her and how the thought of her kept him going in his darkest times. He wanted to tell her that he dreamed of her and that she made his life worth living. He was aware that it sounded a little corny, but it was true. Why was he such a coward? What was his end game? Could he keep this up until Maris decided that the divorce could be finalized?

Niles pulled up to the valet, handed him the keys to his car, and then helped Daphne out of the passenger side. They walked into the ballroom and Daphne gazed at the setting with childlike wonder. It was a beautiful party and everyone there was dressed in exquisite gowns and handsome tuxedos. Niles squeezed her hand. "Can you call me Niles again tonight, Daphne?" "Of course...Niles." He would never get tired of the way his name rolled off her tongue.

Niles and Daphne made their way through the crowd with Niles stopping to introduce her to colleagues and friends he saw along the way. He beamed with pride at how Daphne seemed to adapt to her surroundings and getting to know his acquaintances and friends. She was getting along perfectly and making acquaintances of her own socializing with some of his colleagues' wives. She looked so happy it made his heart almost break with happiness.

Niles tapped Daphne's arm. He hated to interrupt her conversation, but she looked so beautiful that he could not wait any longer to hold her in his arms and dance with her. "Pardon me, Daphne, but the band is playing Gershwin, and I know how much you love his music. I thought you might want to dance."

"I'd love to! Excuse me girls."

Niles and Daphne moved to the dance floor, he took her hand and wrapped his free hand around her waist. They swayed in rhythm. "Once again, Daphne, you are the most beautiful woman in the room."

Daphne blushed. "Thank you! I was worried I wouldn't fit it, but I think I'm doing alright. I even made a few new friends!"

"That's wonderful, but I am not surprised. You're so good at making people feel at ease. That's one of the reasons I enjoy spending time with you." Their bodies were closer together now and he stared into her eyes. She smiled, and he could not help but wonder if she knew his secret. It felt as though she was staring into his soul.

Niles was lost in thought until the music ended. Daphne went back to her talk with her new friends and Niles went to the bar to order drinks. A slender woman in a Chiara Boni La Petite dress caught his eye. He felt as though a ton of bricks hit his stomach. "Maris! What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Niles," she hissed. "I'm on the board, or have you already forgotten during your ridiculous exploits with the hired help?"

"Don't you bring Daphne into this."

"You brought her into this when you decided to bring her to the Snow Ball and now here. How dare you! You know how much my social standing means to me, and you know what it takes to maintain appearances in this city. My family practically built Seattle, and now my husband is seen in public chasing after a common housekeeper. You have made a fool out of me, Niles! How could I have not noticed this before? You never spoke to Frasier and you father regularly before, but when the new help moved in, you practically moved in, too."

Niles felt the anger brewing within him. He would not stand by while this woman insulted his angel. "Maris, I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I don't care if you approve with whom I choose to spend my time. I wanted to attend the fundraiser, but I didn't want to go alone. Daphne is a close friend and she was available this evening. She's not just the hired help. You know she's family to us, so she deserves respect. And, she did nothing to you, by the way. What do you expect me to do? Should I sit at home and pine you to come back? I tried, you know. We're done."

"I expect you to act like a respectable man, Niles!" Maris shouted. Niles, jumped back, startled by her outburst. The commotion caught Daphne's attention and she rushed to Niles' side. "Are you ok, Niles?"

"Oh, she calls you NILES, now? You have the hired help addressing you by your first name!? You have gone lower than I thought. I cannot believe that you would ever want to be seen with someone who cleans up after your father and brother. Niles Crane, you are a loser. I cannot believe I ever lowered myself enough to marry you."

"Mrs. Crane, I know it's not my place to say anything, but Ni-Dr. Crane is a dear and wonderful man. He asked me to go because he didn't anyone else to come with him. I can't believe you would accuse him of lowering his standards because of me. I am quite proud of my work. I may not be a fancy, rich business owner, but I am a healthcare provider. There is nothing shameful about that."

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You're the servant, and you are the one on a date, dancing the night away with a MARRIED man."

"Mrs. Crane, a marriage is more than crazy excuses about why you can't attend family functions or getting your elbows done in Zurich. It's about supporting your husband, going through life together, enjoying each other's company, and sharing your ups and downs. It's not leaving your husband to raise a flower sack or leaving for three days and worrying everyone while you decide to go shopping on a whim! Now, if you will excuse us, Niles and I would like to get back to our evening." With that, Daphne grabbed Niles' hand and headed for the dance floor. Niles followed, still in shock that Daphne stood up for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Niles was on cloud nine. Even weeks later, his heart was soaring at the memory of his angel sticking up for him to Maris.

Maris. What a distant memory. He had tried and tried again to reconcile and to make her happy, and although he suspected her of having affairs throughout their marriage, the fact that she was sleeping with their marriage counselor was too much. Looking back on it, Niles was glad. It had given him the push he needed to leave her and move on. He was trying to be happy, and he was...at least to an extent. Although Daphne was not his, he so enjoyed the time they were spending together. He reflected back to a time when he and Frasier discussed happiness. He had not known true happiness, but he could honestly say that this time with Daphne had made him happy.

He would have never guessed that the Snow Ball would have changed his life so dramatically.

Daphne was now a regular in his social circle. He had taken her to half a dozen charitable gatherings, dances, and balls. He enjoyed having her on his arm, and she took to the society life more easily than he expected. She handled conversations with grace, and she had made friends with several of Seattle's debutants. He knew she only thought of it as a way to help him through the first months of his divorce and to save him from taking Frasier as a date. His working class Venus was not only beautiful, she was thoughtful. And, he loved her more and more.

These past few months were heaven. He remembered a ravishing red dress she wore like a second skin and how they danced cheek to cheek. The whole room was enchanted by her. The scent of her hair surrounded him until he thought he might pass out right there on the dance floor. Or the time they walked to Frasier's apartment after a party at a colleague's home, where he overheard her telling a new friend how proud she was of him and his latest groundbreaking article. He felt tears sting as he thought of all the kindnesses she had shown him. Surely even a close friend would not go through all of that trouble for his comfort and social standing. Daphne was generous and kind, but there must still be an end to the lengths she would go to as a friend. He wondered, as he always did, if there might be a spark of something more there.

The thought made him break out into a cold sweat. He felt like a lovesick teenager. He was struggling to pay attention to his patients. He found excuses to visit Frasier's. He had butterflies every time he saw her.

Ding! Niles' thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. As he stood from his fainting couch and set his glass of sherry on the table, he hoped it was a surprise visit from Daphne. He walked to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Frasier!" Niles called out a little too loudly. "What brings you by The Montana?"

"Niles, you can stop with the fake hospitality," said Frasier. "I have a matter of some delicacy to discuss with you and I thought it would be better for you to hear it in person."

"Wh-what is it?" Frasier's tone made him nervous, and his mind began to race.

"It's Daphne."

"Is Daphne alright? Good God, man! Tell me!" Niles breath was quickening as he tried to stave off a panic attack.

"She's fine, Niles! Get ahold of yourself! I know about your charade, and you know I think it is completely inappropriate. But, you're my brother. I love you, and I love Daphne. So, I feel that I must tell you. She has a date with a well-known attorney."

Niles fell to the couch. How could that be? He always had such a watchful eye on her at the social outings to which she had accompanied him. He never noticed anyone looming.

"Who is it?"

"Donny Douglas, the divorce attorney."

Niles remembered Donny well. He was not the type to be invited to the parties that he and Daphne had attended. He was an attorney to the wealthy but being a divorce lawyer caused some politically precarious relationships.

"Donny Douglas? That man is a cheat! A troll! His profession consists of other peoples' misery! Daphne deserves more than that," Niles choked out trying not to burst into tears.

"I know, but he somehow charmed Daphne. And, anyway, have you indicated your feelings to her? She believes she is helping you, Niles! You can't expect to her to wait around for you. I knew this would not end well for you. Daphne needs more than you can give her."

He knew that Frasier was right. He put his head in his hands as Frasier gripped his shoulder.

"What will you do, Niles?"


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne met Donny Douglas through Dr. Wilhelm's wife, Tessa. Dr. Wilhelm was a colleague of Dr. Crane, and he introduced them at a charity event where Tessa and Daphne became fast friends. Tessa described Donny as a hard-working divorce attorney that helped people in their time of need. In fact, he was Dr. Wilhelm's divorce attorney and prevented his ex-wife from taking more than her fair share of the assets that he worked so hard to acquire.

Daphne confided in Tessa that she and Dr. Crane were not exclusive; how could they be? She worked for his brother! Talk about a potentially awkward situation. She enjoyed Dr. Crane's company and they were very close, but she was worried that spending so much time with him away from Frasier and Martin may send the wrong message. She was attracted to Dr. Crane, but she could not risk a broken heart. And, what if she pursued something more and he did not reciprocate? That would be a long walk of shame through the apartment. Frasier would bellow out how he told her it was a bad idea. She simply could not risk it. It was time to start dating.

When Tessa told her about Donny, a successful and single young man, Daphne's heart began to flutter. She craved the excitement of a new relationship. She enjoyed playing the part for Dr. Crane, but she wanted to experience a fairy tale romance. Although she had gotten to know Dr. Crane even better over the past few months and thought of him as her best friend, she knew he was out of her league. He was brilliant, with a successful psychiatry practice, published academic articles, a professorship at the University of Washington, and he was rich. She was just a blue color home health care worker. She sighed, knowing even entertaining the idea of being with Dr. Crane in any more than a friendship situation was laughable.

"Ok, I'll meet him!" Daphne gushed, and with that, Tessa arranged for them to meet at Cafe Nervosa.

As Daphne prepared for the coffee date, she was nervous about meeting Donny, but she was also excited. She wondered what it would be like to date an esteemed attorney. Insecurities crept into her mind, but she brushed them quickly away. She was determined to make a good impression and see where a simple coffee date would lead. After all, no harm if they didn't connect. She quickly threw on a sundress that Dr. Crane said complimented her eyes, brushed her hair and left for Cafe Nervosa.

"Daphne, meet Donny Douglas! He's the best attorney in Seattle," said Tessa.

Donny and Daphne's eyes locked, and she felt butterflies. He wasn't classically handsome, but he had kind eyes and a genuine smile. She felt as ease immediately.

"Wow! Tessa said you were pretty, but you are stunning! It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Daphne."

"Likewise, Donny." Daphne blushed.

And with that, Donny invited Daphne to his table where she learned about his law office, friends, and family. She told him about Manchester, her brothers, and the Crane family. The conversation flowed easily, and she was surprised how comfortable she felt around him. The laughter came often and consistently, and the time passed quickly. After two hours of nonstop talking, it was time for him to go to a client meeting, and she couldn't overlook how disappointed she was for their first date to end.

As she went home, she thought about the events over the past several months and how without Dr. Crane she would not have even had the opportunity to meet Donny. She though about the other Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane. They were all family to her, but Niles was the one who had shown her the most kindness. Being his date for his social obligations was fun, but it was also a confidence booster for her. She needed to thank him the next time she saw him. She knew he took that type of lifestyle for granted, but that was something she would never be able to do. She knew what it was like to be on the lower side of average.

As she walked into Elliott Bay Towers, she was overcome with a sense of gratitude that she had found her home in America. It made her heart smile.  
"Hi, Daph! Where have you been," said Mr. Crane. He was getting ready to take Eddie for a walk.

"Oh, Mr. Crane, I have been out on a wonderful date with an attorney one of me new friends introduced me to. It was so much fun."  
Frasier walked out from the kitchen. "Oh, what's this about a date, Daphne? Who is the lucky man?"

"Donny Douglas. He's an attorney. Have you heard of him, Dr. Crane?"

"Of course! He's a well-known divorce attorney. He's who I would have called if Lillith and I had been living in Seattle at the time. Isn't he a little brash?"

Absolutely not! He was very nice. He was a true gentleman. I'm looking forward to seeing him again soon. He said he would call me tomorrow." With that, Daphne walked to her room.

Frasier looked at Martin, shaking his head. "This is not good, Dad."

"Keep your big nose out of this one, son. She seems happy."

"Don't you think Niles deserves to know?"

"Sure, but that's between Niles and Daphne. She can tell him when she wants."

"But it will break his heart!"

"We don't even know if they'll go out again, so why don't we see how this will play out."

"Fine! Have it your way!"

Donny did call, and he took Daphne on several dates over the next week one week. They went to the movies, to landmark Seattle restaurants, and even a bookstore. They were finishing each other's sentences, and she felt that they were very compatible. She way happy.

Although Frasier was happy for Daphne, he could not help but feel bad for Niles, and that is when he decided to drive to The Montana.


	5. Chapter 5

Niles sat stone faced on the fainting couch. After Frasier told him that Daphne had been dating Donny, he was stunned.

"I don't know what to do, Frasier. What did she say about that man...Donny? Is she in love with him?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Niles. She hasn't said anything like that. Things have been going slowly, but he calls often, and I can see that she enjoys his company."

Niles' mind raced. How could he have been such a coward! He should have told her. Lord knows he thought about it, and the romantic settings of the galas, balls, and events would have been perfect. He felt like a failure. He had let the love of his life slip through his fingers. He was free, and she sued to be free. What happened? He was so afraid of losing her friendship if she did not reciprocate his feelings that his chest ached at the thought. The memories of the Snow Ball flooded his mind. She thought he was an actor. That was a major hurdle to get over, but he should have at least tried during all of their time together. He hated himself at that moment.

"What should I do? I love her, Frasier!"

"I know you do, but there is a reason you never told her."

"I'm a coward, that's why!" he shouted.

"Niles, you needn't be so hard on yourself. If you truly love her, you have to let her be happy, and you have to look within yourself to understand why you didn't have the confidence to tell her."

"I need to be alone."

Alright, Niles, but you know I am only a phone call away. This will get better."

"Thank you Frasier."

With Frasier gone, Niles poured himself a sherry, and sat on the fainting couch. He needed to think and think quickly. He did not want Daphne to fall in love with that, that...oaf.

Why was he so scared? It was more than the potential loss of her friendship, although he didn't know how he could ever recover if she cut him out of her life completely. It was also Maris. Damn Maris She eroded his confidence and ruined his self-esteem. He tried so hard to make that marriage work, but it was doomed. He could not make that woman love him, and he had not fully recovered from all the rejections from her over the years.

His mind raced. He could just show up at Frasier's apartment with his heart in his hand. There could be flowers, a poem...No, that was too much. He could write her a long letter explaining everything...No, that would be too humiliating. He could just kiss her...No, she might slap him.

He got up to pace when he saw his stack of mail that the housekeeper brought in. As he looked through the random magazine offers and bills, he saw an invitation to a party hosted by a colleague in another practice. There would be cocktails and hors d'oeuvres before an opera performance later that evening. It would be perfect! It was his chance to do what he should have done before. He wanted to be honest and open with Daphne. After all, she deserved that. She had been his friend and his supporter. She defended him when he had that dreadful encounter with Maris. The thought made him simultaneously shudder and smile. She was his angel, and she had shown him true happiness. Why could he not do the same for her?

It was settled. The party was going to take place in two weeks, so he was going to go to Frasier's apartment tomorrow and ask her to attend. Then, he would plan a romantic evening and tell her his deepest secret. He just hoped he wasn't too late. Daphne's heart was open, and it wouldn't surprise him if Donny had already weaseled his way in. That damned Donny.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles rang the doorbell to Frasier's apartment, and he was so nervous he felt woozy. He had tried talking himself down on the drive over from his office. He was planning on asking Daphne to attend the party and show with him, and although he knew that the event could be a turning point for him, he needed to remember that Daphne has accompanied him to many of these types of events before. She was always delighted to go. This time was different, though, not only because he grew increasingly fearful of revealing his feelings to her, but she was also dating Donny.

Niles had been struggling with the news that Daphne was dating, and he had almost talked himself out of his plan to revel his feelings. What if she was happy? Donny could certainly provide everything she needed, and she could very well have a happy life with him. But, his thoughts kept coming back to one thing - how could he live with himself if there was the slightest chance she could share his feelings? What if he regretted the chance he didn't take? Maybe she would not reciprocate his feelings, but he owed it to himself and to her to be honest. Besides, he thought to himself, it's not like they were serious. She had only known the man for a short time. How attached could she be?

"Niles. What a surprise," Frasier said almost sarcastically as he opened the door.

"Hello, Frasier. Hello, Dad. Is Daphne here?"

"She's here, son. She's in her room getting ready to go to a movie with Donny." Martin shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He hated telling Niles about Daphne's date, but he wanted to prepare him for Daphne's excited mood.

"Oh..." Niles whispered.

"What is it you want to see her about?" Frasier stared at Niles with suspicion.

"Well, if you must know, I want to invite her to a party at Dr. Anderson's home and then a show at the Paramount. The usual suspects will be in attendance, of course, and I know several of them are looking forward to seeing our Daphne again." Niles was trying to play it cool. It was just like all the other times. he kept telling himself.

"And, what is the purpose of maintaining appearances at these events, if they will all eventually find out that Daphne is seeing Donny? How do you think that will go over with that crowd? This could blow up in your face in more ways that your thinking, Niles."

"I think you need to shut you big bazoo, Fras. Daphne and Niles can decide what they want to do, and they can figure out if they care what those snobs think about them going to some fancy pants party together." Niles usually cringed when his Dad got involved with their arguments, but he was grateful for the intervention. His nerves were shot, and he just needed to see Daphne.

"Dad's right, Frasier. I don't care what those people say about the matter."

"What do you think they will say about Daphne? Don't you think some of those people will believe she's hopping from one man to the next, looking for a payout? You don't believe they will assume her to be a gold-digger?"

"That's ludicrous!" Niles could feel his emotions getting the best of him. His face was flushed and his blood pressure was rising. He felt his breathing quicken at the thought of his social circle insulting Daphne.

"Is it? You know those people, Niles! They make me look like Mary Poppins. They can be brutally judgmental, and you don't want to ruin her reputation, do you?"

"Damn it," muttered Niles. He knew Frasier had a point. Of course, he had no plan of making Daphne look bad for his personal gain; he just didn't want Frasier to try to talk him out of his plan.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I suppose I have no choice," Niles sighed to gather his thoughts.

"Niles, you don't owe us a damn thing. It's none of our business, unless you want to tell us." Once again, Niles silently thanked his dad for his understanding.

"No, maybe it's for the best," Niles continued. "This is not just another plot to spend time with Daphne. I am going to use this event to tell her how I feel about her. I thought it would be a perfect setting. She'll wear one of her dresses, we'll have drinks, dance, talk, and then at the end of the evening, I will take her on a walk through the park and tell her that I don't want these evenings to end, and that I have been in love with her since I met her. I want her to know that if she is happy with Donny, I will accept it and support her, but that I could not stand living a lie and being a coward any longer. I'm absolutely petrified of her rejection, but I'm also afraid that if I don't say anything, I will always wonder what if."

"Son, you know we will be here no matter what."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Niles, I really hope that this works out the way you want it to, but you should prepare yourself just in case. The situation with Donny complicates things. I don't know what her feeling truly are, but please keep in mind that this is her home, and she is an employee here. She could feel very pressured."

"Who could feel pressured?" Daphne asked as she walked into the living room.

"Oh, nothing. Niles and I were discussing a patient." He looked over at Niles and winked.

"Daphne...you look beautiful," Niles looked her up and down. She was dressed stylishly but casually in a floral dress, choker, tights, and heels. Her hair was long and hung over her shoulders. He wondered how someone could be so beautiful that it caused his heart to sing.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, you always know what to say to make a lady feel special." She smiled at him and he wondered if she knew what effect she had on him.

"Well, Fras, why don't you go ahead and give me a ride to Duke's?" Martin got of frim his chair to get his jacket. Niles was going to have to take him to the Timbermill restaurant to thank him. Eating a steak from a meat trolley was worth it.

"Sure, Dad. Well, good evening, Niles. Daphne." And with that, Niles and Daphne stood in Frasier's living room alone.

"Tea, Dr. Crane?"

"No, thank you, Daphne. Actually, I just stopped by on my way home from the office to ask you a question."  
"Sure, Dr. Crane. What is it?"

"Dr. Anderson, a colleague of mine, is hosting a party at his home before the premier showing of The Producers at the Paramount next Saturday. I was wondering if you would be my guest for the evening. It will be a lot of wine, dancing, and socializing at the party - the usual- and then we can go to the show. Have you ever seen a Broadway production, Daphne? You will love it! Of course, that is, if you want to go with me."

Daphne smiled at him and said, "Dr. Crane, that sounds wonderful! I've always wanted to see a real Broadway show! I can't wait to tell Donny about this. He'll be so excited for me. He doesn't enjoy the swanky events like you do, but I love them. It's so fun to be high society like you and your friends for a while. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. It will give him a chance to meet his friends with poker, and I'm sure he's heard your reputation as a true gentleman." Daphne giggled and kept talking excitedly about the invitation, but Niles was no longer listening.

That damned Donny.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week and a half were a blur for Niles. He was determined to stick with the plan to tell Daphne his feelings, but he could not rid himself of his doubts and guilt. He shuddered at the thought that Daphne may have fallen for Donny and that his own cowardice may have cost him a chance with her. But, then again, what if she never thought of him romantically and he jeopardized their friendship? What is she were happy with Donny? He could give her a good life, but he was just so dammed crude! Daphne deserved someone who was more sensitive and could be attentive to her needs, not someone who was known as "The Piranha" for his rough-around-the-edges attitude in court.

Niles had to stop his mind from racing out of control. He could not even begin to think of living a life without her. She was a close friend-his best friend. He was going to use every shred of bravery he could muster and stick to the plan. It was time to take a leap of faith. Daphne was kind and reasonable, after all. Surely she would not completely shun him if she didn't share his feelings.

Although Frasier remained against the whole situation, he was at least trying to be supportive. Niles understood that he was both concerned that Daphne might break his heart and she could feel uncomfortable, which could complicate her entire life in Seattle. On the other hand, Niles knew Frasier's track record with women, and decided it might be unwise to take advice from a person with a track record of failure.

Although Niles could analyze the situation forever, it was time for him to get dressed and ready to pick Daphne up for their date. This was going to be a life-changing evening no matter what, and he was trying desperately to remain calm. He needed to look like the confidant man that Daphne deserved...someone worth breaking things off with Donny. He was going to make this night special. He had decided to attend the pre-show party, the show, and then to take her back to his apartment for dessert and wine to close the evening. He had desert and wine prepared for their return to the Montana, a CD was queued to play a romantic aria, candles were placed strategically, and fresh flowers adorned the tables. It was now or never. Niles took a deep breath, grabbed his coat, and left the Montana eager for the evening to commence.

In Elliot Bay Towers, Daphne was excited for Niles' arrival. She had wondered if she would be invited to any more of Dr. Crane's hoity toity parties after she started dating Donny. After all, this crowd knew Donny, at least somewhat, so she wondered if she should be posing as Niles' date...What if Donny heard about their behavior this evening? Dr. Crane was a perfect gentleman, though, so surely that would not be an issue. It was one thing at the Snow Ball, but the dynamics had changed. Dr. Crane was a dear friend, and she was determined to support him.

Daphne thought back to the time they had sped together. She never understood why he didn't have more luck in his love life. He was definitely a catch...handsome, stylish, intelligent, caring, rich. "Stop it, Daphne," she said to herself. "This is ridiculous and inappropriate. Dr. Crane would be so embarrassed!"

Daphne thought about Dr. Crane often. If she were one of the society women she pretended to be, she would certainly have tried to date him. Instead, she was just an imposter lucky enough to ride Dr. Crane's coattails to meet a whole new set of people, which led to Donny. She could not believe her luck. What was a poor girl from Manchester doing living in this posh apartment, spending time with Dr. Crane, and dating Donny Douglas? Donny was a good man. He was fun, passionate about his work, and treated her very well, but she couldn't help wishing that he were more like Dr. Crane...soft, gentle, brilliant. At least she could have something in common with Donny. He wasn't as snobby and high-class and Dr. Crane. But, Dr. Crane's snobbery added to the appeal, because he was her snob. She smiled at the silly thought.

Daphne sighed and put the finishing touches on her makeup and spritzed some extra perfume. She knew how much Dr. Crane liked her perfume. Her thoughts were halted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

"Daphne, sorry to bother you," said Frasier.

"No bother at all," said Daphne.

"I just wanted to have a word before you leave with Niles. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes. How do I look? I'm so excited!"

"You look gorgeous, Daphne. Niles will be proud to have you on his arm this evening."

Daphne blushed. Why did that statement embarrass her? Frasier was always saying cheesy things like that.

"I just wanted to make sure you're still comfortable with this, seeing as how your relationship status has changed. You know you don't have to do this unless you want to. I support you whichever you decide, but just know that there are no consequences if you have second thoughts. The last thing I want is for you to feel guilted in to escorting Niles tonight," Frasier said with a sincere smile. He was being so caring, and it touched Daphne.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! Thank you so much for saying that, but you have nothing to worry about. Dr. Crane already made it clear that I could back out, but I want to go. I have such a good time with your brother, and he is always a perfect gentleman. I told Donny that I was going to the party with Dr. Crane, and he didn't mind."

"But did you tell him that you had been posing as Niles' date at these functions?" Frasier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, no...but that's not important. It's not like it meant anything or like we were dating. We were just showing off for Dr. Crane's friends to save his reputation. I was helping a friend, and Donny would understand that," Daphne said. Why was she suddenly sad that this situation could be coming to an end? And, why was she suddenly feeling like maybe Donny wouldn't be so understanding?

"Well, I trust that you know what's best for you, Daphne, so I hope you and Niles have a wonderful time."

The doorbell rang, and Daphne knew it was time to go. She was silently grateful that the conversation with Frasier had to end.

"Shall we?" asked Frasier.

As Frasier and Daphne walked out to the living room, Niles gasped. "Daphne, you look like an absolute vision!"

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said shyly, "You look handsome tonight."

She thought she saw Dr. Crane blush, but he quickly stuck is arm out to escort her out of the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Niles continued to try to keep calm, and Daphne smiled and talked about her walk with Eddie, a call with her mother, his father's exercises, and an array of other topics. Her endless stories helped keep him grounded. He loved the calming effect she had on him.

The pair arrived at the party. It was held at a mansion much like Niles had shared with Maris. Daphne was awestruck by the high ceilings, chandeliers, the women's dresses and jewelry, and even the food. He loved how she didn't take this kind of thing for granted. She savored each moment and each experience. He wished he could be more like her.

Daphne quickly found a few ladies she and befriended along the way, including Tessa. Niles felt resentful toward Tessa because she was how Daphne met Donny, even though he knew he was to blame. He was increasingly determined to make it right for himself and for Daphne.

There was music and dancing, as there always was. He and Daphne danced closely, but there were not outward displays of affection-he did not want her to be embarrassed if the conversation later did not go well, and he was determined to be mindful of her reputation. They were attending as friends. This was not a date, per the usual. Although this crowd had seen them as dating before, only Tessa knew she had actually been seeing Donny, and even that had only been going on for a couple of weeks. How serious could it even be?

"Dr. Crane..I mean, Niles," Daphne smiled. She loved calling him by his first name. There was a closeness to it. "Thank you for bringing me tonight. I didn't know if you would ask me anymore, since..." she trailed off.

"Daphne," he said sending chills down her spine. She loved the way he said her name. "Of course, I would ask. You make these kinds of gatherings bearable for me."

"You mean you don't even like coming to these things?" she said surprised.

"You know I'm not like these people...not that I'm judging them. I feel like I have to go, because I have been a part of this community for so many years. This is my social circle, besides Fraser, Dad, and you, of course. There's such an exhausting pressure to live up to certain standards al the time, and with you, I can be myself. You're a comfort to me when I feel anxious and you keep me grounded by reminding me that there is more than what these people think is important. I hope that makes sense."

It was the first time he had opened up that way and she felt a closeness to him, much like she felt when went to Niles' and Mrs. Crane's home to help him prepare dinner for her.

"You know I'm always here for you. Daphne won't let anything happen to you," she grinned.

Niles thought his heart my leap from his chest. He could not love her more.

Time passed by slowly for Niles, as he continued to battle his anxiety. They socialized with the guests before making their way to the theatre. He was grateful that they were seated in center orchestra with several people that came from the party. As they sat through the show lost in his own thoughts, Daphne was enamored with the songs and storyline. His heart smiled at the thought of her experiencing something new. After the curtain call, they stood up to exit the theatre and said their goodbyes to Niles' friends. On the way out, Niles paused and turned to Daphne. "Would you like to come back to the Montana? I have creme brulee and a wonderful sauternes, and I-"

"I'd love to, Niles!"

The first step is done, he thought to himself. No backing out now.

They drove in comfortable silence to The Montana, and Niles heart rate increased and his stomach turned with each passing mile.

They reached the door and Niles took her coat. "Daphne, I know I already told you, but your dress is amazing. You are stunning."

"Thank you...Niles," she said timidly. She wasn't used to saying his name in his home. It was forward, but it felt right.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and get our dessert and wine. I'll be right back. There's a CD in the stereo if you want music."

As Niles disappeared, she turned on the music. It was a romantic aria. Daphne was not typically a fan of the music and Frasier and Niles enjoyed, but this was fitting for the evening, she thought as she sat on the fainting couch.

A few moments later, Niles carried a tray with the food and wine and poured them both a class.

"Oh, my. Niles! You're going to give me a taste for the finer things, if you're not careful! You spoil me so!"

It's my pleasure. You deserve all the finer things in life."

She smiled at him wondering again how he could struggle so much with dating. He was ridiculously thoughtful-certainly not like most men she encountered. Even Donny did not have the level of introspection and empathy that Niles had.

"Daphne, would you like to dance again? This song is one of my favorites, and I enjoyed our dancing earlier this evening," Niles said.

"Of course. Lead the way."

As they danced, he held her close like they had become accustomed to. They made eye contact, and he could swear she looked at his lips. He started to dismiss the thought but decided that now was the time. It was time to get it all out in the open.

"Daphne, I have a confession to make to you."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."


	9. Chapter 9

Niles paused and looked into Daphne's widened eyes. They were so kind, so full of life.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, and for that I'm sorry."

"What have you not been honest with me about?" questioned Daphne. He was starting to make her nervous.

Niles released her hand as their dance had stopped, and he guided her to the couch.

"Please sit. I need to get all of this out in the open." His chest was pounding, and he thought he might pass out. He steadied himself as he slowly sat down on the fainting couch beside Daphne.

"First of all, I need to thank you-"

"For what?" Daphne's voice had a sense of urgency, and his heart went out to her. He had a sudden pang of guilt for unloading all of this emotional baggage on her so suddenly.

"For being such a kind friend. Your friendship means the world to me," Niles said as his voice faltered. He cleared his thought and continued as Daphne sat patiently beside him. She grabbed his band for support as he continued. "Through my divorce and all the hardships that came out of that whole ordeal, you were an angel. You have always been so kind to me, and you often had confidence in me that I didn't have in myself. You have made me realize what true happiness is. Frasier once asked me if I was happy, and I had a surprising amount of difficulty with the question, but this time I have shared with you recently has made me truly happy for the first time in my life. I feel content and at ease with you."

"You are a good man, Niles. You have always treated me with kindness and respect. The fact that you've taken me to all of these places and shown me experiences I would never have been able to...I'm just a home healthcare worker for your father, but you, along with him and your brother, have made me feel like a part of the family. When I think about it I get weepy, because I never thought my life would be as good as it is now." Daphne's eyes were tearing up, and it was tugging at Niles. 'Stay the course!' he was shouting in his mind.

"You are so much more to us than an employee! You have changed all our lives for the better, especially mine. Daphne, you are the most caring, beautiful, thoughtful, selfless woman I have ever met. When I first saw you at Frasier's I knew I was forever changed. I knew I could not go back to living my life as I once did. You have had a profound impact on me, and I have to be completely honest with you. Daphne Moon, I love you. I am in love with you. I tried to deny it. I tried to put it out of my mind because I feared it would ruin our friendship, and I cannot overstate the importance of your friendship. I know that this is sudden, and I know you are seeing Donny. I'm sorry to do this now, and the last thing I want to do is put you in an awkward position, so I can accept if you do not share my feelings, and I am willing to go back to the way things were. The choice is yours, and I will respect your feelings wither way," Niles suddenly stopped, because he feared his tears may fall if he were to continue, and he was determined not to cry in front of Daphne. This had the potential to be humiliating enough on its own.

Daphne looked at him stunned, but she maintained eye contact. Niles sat silently; he was going to be patient and let this revelation wash over her slowly. She needed time to process this.

Tears formed in her eyes as she said, "Niles, I have always had feelings for you, too, but I thought I was being daft and inappropriate. I am the help, and you are out of my league," Niles tried to interrupt, but she held up her hand. "No, please let me get this out first. I am a poor working-class girl from Manchester who just got lucky enough to live with your father and brother in Seattle. I have dated average men that I felt I could offer something to. Take Donny, for instance. He is successful and financially secure, but he has a 'blue collar presence' and roughness that makes him more familiar territory or someone like me. You are successful, publish academic articles, play squash, listen to opera, and you're in a wine club. That's always been intimidating to me. I have always felt that you deserved someone of your own class" Silent tears streamed down her face, but her hand remined clasped in Niles'.

"I hope I have never given you the impression that I felt that you were beneath me in any way, Daphne! That's absurd! I have always admired you. You're not like those society women...you're so much more. You're so sure of yourself, so honest, and you know who you are. I have always feel like a fake. I'm always faking it to fit in with people I feel like I should associate with. That's why I had to tell you how I feel. I want to be honest with you. I don't want to be fake anymore"

"Niles, I love you, too."

Daphne decided it was her turn to be bold. She leaned over and kissed Niles softly. Niles anxiety vanished, and his heart was so full he thought it might burst. He put his years of emotion into the kiss as is deepened. Niles ran his hands gently up and down her back and she brushed her fingers against is jawline.

She was the first to pull away.

"Daphne, I love you so much. Do you think this is something we can continue? I-I mean, you and me in a relationship?"

"Well, I suppose I need to speak with Donny. This is all so sudden, but it's been building up for a long time. Does that even make sense?"

"I feel the same way. I will follow your lead on this. I want you to make your decision in your own time."

"Oh, Niles. Don't you see? I choose you! I just need to let Donny know before things go any further. I want to treat him with respect, because he's been kind to me. Things aren't serious. I mean, he hasn't professed love or anything, but we have been spending quite a bit of tie together over the past month."

Niles could have cried tears of joy at the moment. A sense of relief washed over him as he finally heard Daphne's declaration of her feelings for him. She talked about her luck when she moved into Frasier's apartment, but nothing could compare to how lucky he felt now. He poured another glass of wine, not wanting to make this evening last as long as possible.

"I agree completely. You should speak with Donny as soon as you're ready. Do you think he will be amicable?"

"I think so. He's hot-headed, but since we haven't taken our relationship to the 'next level,' I think he will ok."

Niles cringed when he thought about the 'next level,' but he was pleasantly relieved to hear that Daphne had not slept with that man-that troll.

He slowly kissed her hand. "Well, you know I will be here to support you however you need. Just ask, and I will be there."


End file.
